


Like Love Confession, Like First Kiss.

by AIahureruyo



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIahureruyo/pseuds/AIahureruyo
Summary: Their First Kiss.During S4E3, set between ‘I love you scene’ and ‘last montage’.





	Like Love Confession, Like First Kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for my poor English as I don’t use English nor alphabet usually.

When 221B door closed behind them, Sherlock gently touched Molly’s ponytale and said gently and comfortably “You didn’t change your hairstyle.”

“No. I thought you like it rather long.” Molly answered and smiled remembering his comment on the DVD.

“Obviously.” Sherlock said with a sheepish grin.

 

Sherlock and Molly hand in hand ascended the stairs to 221B.

“You’ll be surprised when you see my flat.” Sherlock warned her.

“I saw the breaking news weeks ago. Bomb explosion, wasn’t it?” Molly answered.

“Yeah, Explosion caused by bomb-on-board-drone operated by Eurus, my sister. Ah…She is…”

“I heard about your sister. I am sorry.” She said.

“Sorry for what?” Sherlock asked to Molly.

Molly gently answered. “I’m sorry for all people involved. Of course for murdered victims though it seems all of your family members are also victims, Mycroft, your parents, you, even your sister….all of them, from my point of view though, of course. And I hope all of them will get over the tragedy……”

 

They reached to the 221B and when he opened the door for Molly she gasped. “Oh, God!”

 

The sight in front of Molly was far beyond her imagination.

 

“Thank God, I am glad Mrs. Hudson was safe.” Molly murmured.

“Is that what you think of first? Not worry about my safety?” Sherlock pouted.

“No. Once upon a time, I saw you jumped off from the roof of the hospital but you didn’t die. You will survive.” Molly teased. “But, yes. I am so glad you are not killed nor injured. I always worry about you, Sherlock. ” She said it seriously.

“I know you do.” Sherlock smiled at her.

 

Then they stood in front of the door for a couple of minutes with silence.

 

Molly was the first broke the silence.

“I get it.” Molly whispered.

“You get what?”

“The reason you asked me to come here.”

Sherlock smiled broadly and said “Why?”

“Because this… this is me, us, completely destroyed and waiting for rebuilding. Very symbolic.” Molly said to Sherlock but her eyes were focusing to the sitting room.

Sherlock spoke with deep feeling. “Yes and it’s me, I have been cutting in pieces by Eurus.”

 

They just stood there, watching the room with any words for another minutes.

 

They both sighed at the same time.

“Okay, let’s gather and clean up the mess, shall we?” Molly offered.

“Yes let’s. Thank you, Molly.” Sherlock took her hand and they stepped into the messy floor.

 

Molly put the bouquet and her bag on Sherlock’s chair and took off her coat then put it on the backrest of the chair.

They started cleaning up the mess with complete silence.

 

An hour later since they’ve been cleaning the sitting room of 221B, Sherlock abruptly said to Molly.

“I’m sorry.”

“?  Sorry for what?” Molly turned her head to him, titled and asked.

“I’m sorry that I hurt you.”

“Ah…”She remembered the conversation which she was forced to say I love you to him on the phone a week ago.

“Okay……. And I’m sorry, too.” Molly apologized.

“?    Sorry for what?” This time Sherlock asked her the same question with confused face.

“I forced you to say it first.”

Sherlock smiled reached his eyes and asked to Molly. “Fancy some chips?”

“Yes. But I think I can make them better. Fancy some my recipe chips?” Molly asked back.

“Definitely!” Sherlock answered with a wide grin on his face.

 

It was almost noon.

While they were washing their hands to wash off debris Sherlock said to Molly,

“I’ll tell Mrs. Hudson we are leaving now so wait here.”

Molly nodded and Sherlock went to downstairs.

 

When Sherlock came back to 221B half wearing his coat, Molly was standing just behind his chair wore her white oversized trench coat unbuttoned, both arms down to her both sides and looking outside.

 

She shone in the sun light from outside.

 

She was so pretty.

 

Sherlock stared at her for several minutes barely moved.

 

Then Sherlock came back to himself and started to put on his coat properly then entered in the sitting room.

Molly noticed his footsteps when he entered in the sitting room so she turned around towards him and smiled though Sherlock didn’t smile back to her.

 

Without thinking where he was, Sherlock grabbed both lapels of his coat and flipped the coat a couple of times dynamically then ruffled his hands through his hair while he was approaching to Molly, all the way holding his intent gaze to Molly very seriously.

 

Molly frowned and was about to say “What?”, Sherlock stopped just in front of her and that moment he gently but firmly grabbed Molly’s head with his both hands and then next thing she knew his mouth was on her mouth.

 

It was so sudden that she first couldn’t recognize what she was doing, no, what he was doing to her though his hot tender lips moving on hers so eagerly made her realized what she had to do.

She gradually raised her arms and put her hands on both sides of his neck and caressed his hair gently while she was kissing him back wholeheartedly.

He took it as a sign that he slid his right hand from her head to her waist and held her tightly against him while his left hand moved from side of her head and finally cupped back of her head firmly for deepened the kiss frantically.

 

They were so engaged with each other that they couldn’t realize that they had a witness until they heard the sound of, PING!

 

They both literally flew apart, both breathe heavily and found out that there was Mrs. Hudson standing in front of them smiling dreamily with her camera phone holding in her chest.

 

“I was worried, you know. After you said you were leaving but no sounds from stairs for 15 minutes! I was wondering anything happen to you.” Mrs. Hudson babbled to Sherlock and put her phone in front of her face and smiled happily,

 

“I can’t believe it. I just can’t believe it!

Him……snogging Molly behind his chair!

Oh, isn’t it wonderful, Mr. Holmes?” Mrs. Hudson said to the phone.

 

“Mr. Holmes?”

“Mr. Holmes?”

A pair both said in unison with horror.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

_=Approximately one hour ago at 221A…=_

_When Mrs. Hudson was washing dishes, her phone rang._

_“What is it, Mr.Holmes?”_

_Mrs. Hudson and Mycroft’ s relationship had been back to normal after the bomb explosion of the 221B as Mycroft protected Mrs. Hudson at the risk of his's own life._

_“Mrs. Hudson, did you see my brother today?” Mycroft asked in serious tone._

_“Yes. I can hear him cleaning up the mess upstairs now._ _You don’t need to worry about him, he is just fine.” Mrs. Hudson answered._

_After sending Molly to Sherlock, Mycroft was getting somewhat anxious if Sherlock would take his chance properly, not like his song choice on the last DVD._

_“Yes, I’m worried about him,….his inexperience…Ah, if you notice anything happen to him, call me immediately…….Please?” Then he hanged up._

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

“I can barely contain myself!” Familiar male voice answered from Mrs.Hudson’s phone.

 

Mrs. Hudson apparently put Mycroft on speaker…but from the place she held her phone, it seemed she called via Facetime therefore Sherlock and Molly were panicked.

 

“By the way, do you need to cancel the helicopter this afternoon, brother dear?” Mycroft teased Sherlock in relief.

 

It was obvious for everyone that Sherlock felt conflict.

 

Molly took a side glance at Sherlock and turned her gaze to Mrs. Hudson’s phone then said,

“No. He is coming. He’ll be at the usual heliport on time.”

Then Molly turned her gaze to Sherlock and said with a smile on her face.

“Besides, I need to get some potatoes.”    

 

The END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I wish your happiness.


End file.
